<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part I by Ghost0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394348">Part I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0'>Ghost0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Webs &amp; Chains [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Spawn (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A vicious murder scene pulls Sam &amp; Twitch towards something unbelievable. A black creature stalks Al's alleys, forcing a confrontation between the two. Witness the arrival of the amazing Spider-Man in the world of Spawn!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Webs &amp; Chains [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crowd had to be pushed back away from the yellow tape. As they struggled to get a peek at what was going on, a car pulled up to the curb. Two detectives stepped out, pulling the tape up and ducking under. Forensics were bagging evidence inside the doors of the apartment building. Paramedic came out carrying a body bag, getting inside the ambulance. Off to the side a bit, a young woman wearing an oversized buttoned shirt was sitting inside a police car. She stared down at the ground, her body turned so her feet were touching the hard pavement. Some blood can be seen on the shirt. </p><p>“Jesus! She must be freezing her ass off! Didn’t anyone think of getting her pants or anything?” One of the newly arrived detectives took off his trench coat and handed it to the woman. “Here, take this to cover up. Don’t want you getting frostbite.” The woman picked her head up, a bit surprised by him stepping forward. She slowly nodded, taking the coat from him and wrapping it around her legs. “I’m not going to ask if your holding up OK because from what I can gather, no one can claim that after seeing what you saw.”</p><p>“Yea…” She nodded, her mind wandering, no longer completely focused on the moment. “We were supposed to go pick out a new couch. The one we had was fucking disgusting, all the stains covering the cushions. We didn’t have enough money, but he finally came across a little something.”</p><p>The other detective pulled out a notepad. “Forgive me ma’am, but I would like to go over a few more things. I know you already have, but I promise to be quick. Would that be all right?” She nodded her head. This one was skinnier, sporting a small mustache. Taking out a pen, he tested it out on the paper. “Could you tell us what you were doing shortly before the break in?”</p><p>“Well, we were…for a while, and then I needed to shower. Must have been in there for a few minutes. I didn’t even hear anyone come in. But then I heard things being smashed…” She closed her eyes and lowered her head back down. “I could tell it was bad. I tried to peek out…they were completely white! No pupils or anything! Fuck, it felt so unnatural! I can’t really explain why, but when I saw them I closed the door again and stayed until everything became quiet again! I should have called while it was happening and then maybe he-!”</p><p>The other detective, the larger sized one, reached out to put his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t blame yourself. No one expected you to do anything different.” He slowly exhaled through his nose, rubbing his forehead. A couple of tears rolled down her face. He pulled back and his partner put away hit notepad. “Sorry to put you through that again. The other officers will be back shortly to help you out.” The two of them stepped away from her. The gazed out into the small crowd that had gathered on the other side of the tape. A few of them had started to leave, probably realizing it was getting pretty late for them already. </p><p>One of the beat cops came to them and handed them some pictures of the apartment. “Crime scene pics, maybe you can take a look and see you can figure out what was going through his mind.”</p><p>“Fuck! Take a look here Twitch.” He showed some of the pics to his partner. “Looks more like the work of a feral animal than some guy.”</p><p>“Very messy work, sir.” Twitch agreed. He made eye contact with the officer. “Did any of the neighbors witness or hear anything?”</p><p>“Nothing that hasn’t already been covered by the girlfriend.”</p><p>“We’ll look into this.” The officer nodded before turning away. Sam Burke looked towards the crowd and waved his arm. “Show’s over folks! Go home!” The two detectives walked away, getting back into their car. Sam rubbed his chin in thought, going over suspects in the area that might be involved somehow. “What do we have on the victim? Any connection to the criminal activity around here?”</p><p>“I believe that I have come across the name John Straczynski before.” Twitch stroked his mustache. “If I recall correctly sir, our victim has been arrested a couple of times. Possession of illegal substances. Mainly marijuana, a few times holding onto psychedelic substances.”</p><p>Sam turned his head and looked out of his window. His eyes were drawn towards the dark alley that wasn’t too far away from them. “Say Twitch, have we heard anything about our unidentified alley friend?”</p><p>“Not recently sir. You think he might be involved with this?”</p><p>“Gotta consider it Twitch. The guy tore up Billy Kincaid something fucking fierce. Remember coming across that shit? It won’t be too far of a stretch if you ask me.”</p><p>“Perhaps.” Twitch admitted. “But there was no mention of the perp wearing a red cloak.”</p><p>Sam gave a grunt and remained silent for a moment. Finally, he started up the car. “Give the woman a day or two to grieve. Then I think we should try talking to her again. Maybe shock caused her to forget a few details. In the meantime, let’s look up John’s friends and see if any of those shits can point us in the right direction.” Twitch nodded in agreement as their car sped off down the street, leaving the apartment building.</p><p>******</p><p>“I’m telling you, I saw it!” Steven insisted pretty hard. His pal George just leaned back against the building and took another hit from their shared joint. “This fucker swung between buildings like…shit, I don’t know, but I swear I saw it!”</p><p>“If that’s true, then how come no news station got any footage of that or reported it?” George rubbed the back of his neck, leaning his head back. The hair he styled into a spiked Mohawk pointed towards the pitch black sky. “But let’s say you did see some extreme daredevil just swinging across New York – what are you saying is the explanation? The closest I can think is one of those Youngbloods, but they stopped being a thing years ago.”</p><p>Steven shook his head, George straightening up as they resumed walking. “It could be. They say that it’s possible at least one of them is out and active. Haven’t you heard about things happening around town? Where people keep saying they saw some guy dressed in some sort of outfit nearby? Maybe that motherfucker could be the one I saw the other day.” They continued walking, turning a corner and walking down an alley. George kicked an empty beer can, scarring away a couple of rats that were peeking their heads out from behind a dumpster. “By the way, whatever happened to those Youngbloods?”</p><p>“I don’t fucking know.” He handed the joint back to Steven. “I think something about cutting funding or some shit. But I’m telling you, if I was one of those fuckers, I would be getting laid all the god damn time! Just swoop in, save the day, and get all the superhero groupies that I can fuck!” He made a few thrusting motions with his hips. Steven grinned and shook his head as he watched his friend act out his fantasy.</p><p>“You would be the worst Youngblood in history!” Steven exhaled smoke from his lungs. “You couldn’t even take on the building swinger and I’m pretty sure that might be his one trick.”</p><p>George turned back around and pounded a fist into his open palm. “I don’t care who comes a knocking, I’ll punch their lights out! Kick them in the balls, wrap my arm around their neck and choke them out!” He continued to act out his boasts, pretending an invisible man was in his grip. “I’ll spit in their face, throw them down and just start to kick the shit out of them until all the people start cheering my name!” He put his hands in the air and walked around a bit, pretending there was a crowd. </p><p>Then something black shot out from the shadows and hit George right in the chest, it sent him flying back several feet, landing right in front of Steven. He dropped the joint, almost falling backwards in shock himself. The stuff stuck to George, black and almost gooey looking. George seemed to be knocked out, but before he had a chance to check, the same black stuff hit him. But it was connected, the stuff on him the hook and the fishing line leading back into the shadows of the alley where the fisherman was. Steven felt himself being pulled to the source, scared out of his mind. A hand reached out and grabbed onto him. The attacker had a white symbol on his chest, some sort of bug or something. Honestly, Steven’s attention wasn’t what was on this guy’s chest. Big white eyes stared back at him, devoid of pupils. He had sharp teeth that were exposed in a twisted smile, dripping with saliva. </p><p>“Eyes, lungs, pancreas…so many snacks, so little time.” The voice was frightening, almost as if more than one voice was speaking. It was in control, not speaking angrily or going too fast. Almost as if this thing was savoring in every moment he watched his captured prey squirm and stare back in fear. Steven’s hands reached up and grabbed onto the hand, trying his best to pull it off. But he could tell it was no use, far too strong for him to physically fight back and break free. </p><p>“L-l-listen man, I don’t w-w-w-want any trouble!” Steven shivered, petrified by the twisted face staring at him. “I’ll do anything man! Just don’t kill me!”</p><p>The thing’s other hand reached up. One stretched out finger brushed hair off of Steven’s face. The touch made him close his eyes, wishing for it to be over. Afraid that it will very quickly turn into something else. “You look very tasty…but we will make you a deal. Tell us more about the one you saw swinging, and we will let you and your friend go with all of your organs intact.”</p><p>“Sure! Yea yea, of course man!” Steven nodded his head.</p><p>“Good…where did you see-?” But before he could finish that question, the hunter had become the prey. Chains reached out from behind, wrapping around his torso and arms. The creature growled loudly, his mouth opened and a long wet tongue came out into the open air. He dropped the guy, who raced back and dragged his friend as quickly as he could out onto the sidewalk. After a struggle, trying to break free for several long moments, the chains gave a final pull and the monster flew backwards. Travelling deep into the alleys, his back hit a trash can that was lit on fire. Sparks and embers flew out and landed on various parts of the creature. It hissed out loud, grabbing onto his face. A red cloak creeped out from the shadows, green eyes stared down at the intruder that dared to attack in his alley. His eyes narrowed, his cloak shaking and moving along with the nonexistent wind.</p><p>“What are you?” He asked, almost quietly. His voice contained something of an echo when he spoke. Looking down, he waited for it to stop hissing and to address the one who summoned him.</p><p>The black thing pushed one hand against the ground, pushing his body upward. His skin, if it was that, was as dark as it can be. The only other color being that giant white symbol on his chest. On a closer look, it was clear it was a symbol of a spider. One claw-like hand was on his face, but it came down as soon as the monster stood completely straight. One half showed the same all black color, save for the white eye. But the other half…it turned out that whatever the black stuff was, it was clearly not skin. He saw a human face, underneath the black covering his body. This side did have a pupil, which glared at him. But regardless of which side he was looking at, both of them smiled at him. “WE…are Venom!” The black stuff covered the human side. He showed off his sharp hands, opening his mouth and letting his long tongue out. He roared at his challenger in the red cloak, who mentally prepared himself for the battle.</p><p>Venom reached out to try and grab him by the throat. But he grabbed his wrists, stopping the arms in place. He grunted and struggled to continue standing, the force of this creature pushing him back little by little. He tried to focus, using one of his chains to reach around and wrap itself around Venom’s neck. He leaned back, his claws grabbing at the piece of metal around him. He then used the chain as a means to send him flying through the air, sending Venom a good distance. But he didn’t crash, landing on his feet. He moved fast, getting to his hidden stash and pulling out a couple of guns. He started to fire at Venom, but none of the bullets that hit him seemed to penetrate his body. Hissing, Venom rushed forward, jumping up onto a wall and shot out blast of black to jam his guns. Grunting in frustration, he tried to throw them at Venom, who simply caught them and broke them apart.</p><p>His cloak reached out and wrapped itself around Venom’s head. Cutting off his oxygen, he tried to grab and tear the cloak apart. But it wouldn’t budge, seemingly unbreakable. Not wanting to use his energy like this, he saw he had no choice. His hand glowed green as he charged up. Extending his arm, a blast of green hit Venom in the chest. Crying out loud, Venom was free from the cloak but fell down on the ground hard. After a moment of silent debate, Venom jumped up onto the wall and crawled onto the top of the building. Realizing he was escaping, he tried to reach up and pull him back down. But Venom shot black at him, landing on his face. He fell back down on the ground. As soon as he made impact, the black went away back to the one who sent him. Groaning, he eventually heard footsteps approach him.</p><p>“Hey there Al. We heard something going on…you all right?” </p><p>“I’m fine.” Al turned over and was on his hands and knees. The bum, nicknamed Mikey, stood off to the side as he looked at Al getting up. “You see anyone unusual around here lately?”</p><p>“Other than you, can’t say that I have.” Mikey pulled a bottle from his dirty jacket and took a big gulp. He offered it to Al. “Might help with the pain, if you have any. Looked like a decent fall you had there.”</p><p>But Al didn’t take the bottle. He walked away from Mikey, deeper into the alleys. Mikey just stared in concern for a moment before returning to the others. As Mikey reunited with the other bums by the fire, Al made his way up some buildings to see if he could track down Venom.</p><p>******</p><p>Burke exited the interrogation room. Twitch was there to greet his partner. “Stupid son of a bitch really does no nothing! What a fucking load!”</p><p>“Completely agree sir.” Twitch followed Burke. “Perhaps there is some possibility that our red cloaked friend could be the one we are looking for.”</p><p>“Starting to think the same thing myself.” He noticed other officers turn their heads towards the main doors of the prescient. He and Twitch also curiously turned their attention to the doors. Or rather, what seemed be on the other side. The two detective pushed their way past a quickly forming group of moving cops, being the first ones to walk outside. Looking upward, there were a couple of guys tied up and gagged, bound by a bunch of white stuff hanging from a light pole. A couple of officers were getting a ladder and something to cut the stuff with while Sam and Twitch looked up.</p><p>“Say, isn’t that Rick Brants? That gun runner that one of our undercover boys was trying to get dirt on?”</p><p>“Yes. And I believe his partner tied up with him is that boy.” Twitch spoke soft enough where he doubted either of them could hear him talking. “Doesn’t seem like our friend’s M.O. Looks like we have someone new on the block sir.”</p><p>“As well intentioned as this is, kinda of ruined whatever fucking plan was in place to take Brants down for good.” Burke grunted in annoyance. The two of them turned back around and made their way inside. Across the street, way up on the top of the building, eyes looked out from underneath a mask as he hanged upside down. He saw the officers start to figure out a way to get down the criminals he had left before shooting out a web and swinging away. </p><p>He hadn’t planned on dropping in and taking out a couple of illegal arms dealers, but he didn’t know what else to do. He was in New York; the city he had grown up in. But it isn’t the New York he knows like the back of his hand. As he swung from building to building, he took in the different aura that the city had. There was a thick layer of dread and fear in the air. Nothing unusual, there had been times where he felt something like that before. But the fact that he feels so much of it, for seemingly no reason, is all he needs to know that this isn’t the same New York. Something had happened back in that lab earlier. But first, he has to keep going with the search before too much damage can be made. </p><p>As he was getting ready to shoot another web, he felt something above him. It only lasted literally a second. He tried to turn his head around, but as he did he started falling. The thing that had appeared above him in a glowing ball of green grabbed onto his neck. His green eyes stared right into his eyes, hidden under spots of white. The young superhero, dressed in red and blue with a black spider symbol, began to fall as the man in the red cloak and chains held onto him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>